Over the Edge
by HitsugayaLover1994
Summary: Koga and Inuyasha are at it again! But wait! Somethings have changed! Koga decides to really show his affection for Kagome and then Inuyasha does too! Who will she choose? InuKag? or KogKag? It's up to your reviews.


_**Over the edge**_

_Chapter One_

**By:** _HitsugayaLover1994_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but believe me, if they were selling the characters, I would buy Koga in a heart beat! J What a life that would be………

**Note:** Not very many fanfics include Koga, so I'm gonna now. Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Not you again, Mutt face!" Koga fumed.

"Yeah, like I'm glad to see you." InuYasha yelled back.

"Now you two stop!" Kagome stepped between them, and placed a gentle hand on their chests. "Please stop, there's nothing to get worked up about. Now will you two just calm down and watch the sunset?"

"Kagome, honestly how can you put up with dog-turd here?" Koga pointed at InuYasha.

"Shutup!"

"Now if you two don't stop right now, I'll say the word InuYasha!" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the hanyou.

"Why do I always get punished, Kagome? He started it!" InuYasha said defensively.

"Well I can't punish Koga, can I?" her glare easing up.

"I bet you could." Koga grabbed Kagome by the waist and twisted her around to where she was looking him in the eyes. Bending down he assaulted her lips with a heated kiss.

Kagome could feel her cheeks being consumed by a hungry blush. Why oh why had the gods created blushes. Someday she would beat the hell out of whoever had created the blush, but for now, what the hell was Koga doing?

Stunned from Koga's actions, InuYasha stared in aw at what was happening.

Moments later, Koga retreated from Kagome's lips only to squeeze her tighter in a bear hug that lasted a little longer than the previous kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" InuYasha screamed, regaining his composure as he ripped Kagome out of the wolf prince's arms.

"Why don't you mind your own business dog boy." Koga said clenching his fists.

"How about you get off of Kagome!" He stepped in front of her and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"Guys will you cut it out?" Kagome screamed stepping between the fuming demons once more.

"Why are you protecting him Kagome?!" InuYasha questioned.

"Well, um…" Feeling that blush come back she let her head hang. Oh my god, why do I keep protecting him? It's not like I love him……or do I? Gasp Her hand flew up to her mouth. No, I love InuYasha, but he hasn't said he loves me. He loves Kikyo. Of course he does! But Koga already told me how he feels. And……And what? Her mind argued.

"Kagome?" both demons questioned in unison.

Jolting out of her thoughts she glanced at both of the men about to fight over her. Her! She never would have thought that anyone would fight over her.

"InuYasha, I um…" she felt that blush turn a couple more shades of red. "I um….um….err.." for some reason she started to get nervous and started to twist a lock of her hair.

"Yeah Kagome? Spit it out." InuYasha was growing impatient.

"Come on Kagome, this I would like to hear." Koga said smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Why does this have to happen to me?! She screamed at herself. Out here in the middle of nowhere, near the wolf den, with only InuYasha, Koga, and myself?! Of all my luck. If Sango or Miroku were here, they would help me out. Why did I have to go with InuYasha in search of that jewel shard? I can't believe he didn't smell Koga before he did. He could have avoided this and just let her go back to her own time! Why, oh why was she so stupid?!

"Kagome, we're waiting." Koga said sexily, looking Kagome over from head to toe with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop staring at her like that you pervert!" InuYasha yelled readying his sword for a fatal blow.

"InuYasha if you do anything I will sit you so much, that you'll end up on the other side of the world when I'm done!" Kagome screamed temper flaring wildly. Clenching and unclenching her fists she was lost in thought.

She glanced at InuYasha, then Koga, finally retreating her glance to the grass between them. Damn it! Why is Koga acting like this?? He is never this straight forward about it.

"Kagome…. Please move. Please. I need to take care of a certain wolf problem, before he gets out of hand." the hanyou said sweetly as he touched her arm.

Kagome's rage turned to sadness.

Kagome shook her head and looked at InuYasha, her eyes full of sadness. "No one will be fighting with anyone today, as long as I'm here." With that her face softened and tears silently flowed down her cheeks, frantically blinking them away she shook her head trying to stop it. Why? Why was this happening? And of all times, now?! Curse her luck. Wiping away the salty water loitering her cheeks she looked InuYasha in the eyes.

"Please InuYasha, please, stop." With that, she turned to Koga. Silence. Kagome turned to leave, but Koga caught her arm.

"Kagome, please, don't leave. I'm sorry, I won't fight dog breath today." Smiling sweetly he brushed a hand across her cheek.

Brushing away his gesture she turned to leave, only to find InuYasha blocking her way. "InuYasha please move." Placing a hand on his chest, her gaze slowly climbed upward to meet that of his.

His hand creeping up slowly, it finally made contact with her jaw. Caressing it, needing more of her to touch. His hand slipped down her neck passed her shoulder until it finally rested on her waist. Pulling her closer in one fluid motion he kissed her.

In shock Kagome just stood there, looking into InuYasha's eyes, wondering why he had just done that. Something that she yearned for ever since she started loving him. His touch. But of all times to choose to show that he loved her too, he had to pick now, when her emotions were jumbled in a heap.

"Kagome, I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you. I've wanted to kiss you, hold you, love you, but I was afraid you wouldn't love me in return." his voice was loving and serious. His eyes met hers wandering what she was thinking.

"InuYasha," her voice was shaky, "InuYasha why did you have to wait until now?" With that she stepped back, breaking InuYasha's hold on her, earning a grin from Koga.

"Nice choice Kagome." Koga said cruelly opening his arms for her to come back to him, but to his surprise she just walked away. "Kagome! Hey wait up! It's getting late, you shouldn't be alone at this time of night."

"What just happened?" InuYasha was punishing himself, if he had just let her go home, he wouldn't be chasing after Koga. Why did I wait until after Koga kissed her to finally show her how I feel about her? Why am I so stupid?

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 1!! I hoped you enjoyed it…..if you are waiting for me to finish some of my other stories…don't worry I'm proofreading them now….so hold on a little longer!!


End file.
